Together Forever
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: They were childhood friends; 2 boys, 1 girl. And they still are. The two boys both like the girl but the girl is unfortunately oblivious to their feelings. One day, the girl and one of the boys have to move away. Before the boy and girl moved, they made last promises with their other friend. To be friends together forever, and to meet with each other again... at the Hunter Exam.
1. Prologue?

**Kuro: Miina-san~ I'm back with a new story... again... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know I should be updating my other stories but this is an early birthday present for my cousin. That's an exception right? I hope she likes this...**

**Warnings**

**Fem!Izaya**

**OOC-NESS**

**Mistakes...**

**Colorful words**

**And that's pretty much it...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Durarara! OR Hunter x Hunter 2011! I only own this story! Since I wrote it...**

* * *

**Shizuo's Apartment: Shizuo's P.O.V**

"Ne… Shizu-chan…" A voice called out to me from my living room.

"What is it?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of milk.

The voice belongs to my childhood friend, Kanra. She had come over to my home to hang out. We don't really get along well at times but we are still the best of friends…

Currently, She was staring blankly at my…

Wall clock…?

I took a sip of my milk as I continued to look at her stare at my clock with her beau-

'_Wait! What the hell am I thinking?'_

"Shizu-chan?"

'_I shouldn't be thinking like this about my best friend! …Or should I? Gah! Where the freak did that thought come from!?'_

"Shizu-chan!"

'_Sure Kanra is a bit sly, manipulative, twisted, annoying, and is sometimes a huge jerk, but she can also be kind, cu- Aaaah! My mind is crazy! Someone help me!'_

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Someone yelled in my ear.

I snapped out of my thoughts as my ears rang.

"Itte! What the hell was that for?!" I asked as my ears continued to ring.

"Were you even listening to me?!" Kanra angrily yelled back.

"U-uh… Yeah?" I lied as Kanra sighed.

"Hah… Shizu-chan will always be Shizu-chan…" She mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Oh nothing… anyways, there's supposed to be the Hunter Exam today right? We are entering it right? And Hi-kun is there –probably- too right?"

"Uh… yeah; I think so. What about it?" I asked.

"And what time does it begin at?"

"Oh, it begins around…" I unconsciously looked at my wall clock before gaping. "Holy shit! We're not going to make it to the exam site!"

"Haha; glad you finally realized. Now leave everything to me; I know a way that will get us to the exam site in no time." Kanra cutely chuckled.

Wait, wha-?

…

"How?" I asked as I mentally beat my mind up to a bloody pulp.

"Hehe, you'll see~" Kanra said before smirking.

'_I don't think this is gonna be a good idea…' _I secretly thought to myself as I allowed Kanra to drag me out of the house.

* * *

Kuro: So how is this? As my elder cousin has requested, this is the preview/chapter. I hope other readers like this as well, not just my cousin... even if this is for her birthday...


	2. Phase One Begins!

**Kuro: And I'm back with a new chapter. I was planning to post this 2 days ago but I couldn't... So far, only one person reviewed... but that is to be expected since this is the only fan fic created that is categorized in the Hunter x Hunter and Durarara crossover section... haha...**

**But I won't be discouraged! ('^')y**

**Warnings**

**OOC-ness**

**My bad sense of humor... sorry, I just did some things to make this story funny but I'm not sure if it will make people laugh...**

**Awkwardness**

**Profanities**

**Fem! Izaya**

**MISTAKES**

**And that's pretty much it I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Hunter x Hunter OR Durarara! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY! Since I wrote it...**

**To my cousin: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! ^.^**

* * *

**The Exam Site: 3rd P.O.V**

As a few people here and there were conversing with each other, they failed to notice a large shadow at the corner of the room.

A very faint neigh of a horse echoed throughout the room quietly, unnoticed by everyone but a few.

"Did you hear that?" Gon asked Kurapika as he tried to find the source of the neighing sound.

"Yes I did. Did you?" Kurapika replied before asking Leorio.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh never mind…" Kurapika sighed.

"Wha-" Leorio was immediately cut off by a squeal.

"Kya~ There are so many humans here~ I love this place already!" A certain raven-head with scarlet eyes squealed loudly as her blonde companion looked as if he wanted to face-palm.

'_When/How did those two get here?!' _Nearly everyone in the room thought to their selves in shock and surprise as Kanra began talking to each 'interesting' person she sees with sparkling eyes.

Shizuo groaned as he chased after his childhood friend (*cough*andlove*cough*)

'_Should've expected this to happen…' _The fake-blonde thought to himself as he continued to chase his friend all over the place.

Just when Shizuo was about to grab the hood of Kanra's signature fur-rimmed jacket, a short, green-skinned, and bald (no offense) man stopped him.

"What do you want?!" Shizuo shouted angrily.

He almost caught Kanra too… If it weren't for the jelly bean, he would have gotten a hold of his friend…

"Here's you number! Put it on and don't lose it! Also, please give your friend her number too!" The guy said before giving Shizuo his number, which was '406'.

Mr. Bean also gave the blonde Kanra's number, which was '407'.

"Uh… thank you…" Shizuo thanked as the guy who gave him his number began to walk away.

"No problem!" The blonde heard from far away.

Shizuo clipped on his tag before chasing after his childhood friend once more.

Even after minutes have passed, Kanra was still talking to random people and was still being chased by her blonde friend.

'_Man, she's fast…as always…and has a lot of energy…why can't she just stay still for even a moment?!' _Shizuo thought to himself as he continued to run.

Suddenly –as if on cue-, Kanra tripped.

'_Seriously?!' _Shizuo mentally screamed before forcing himself to run a bit faster in order to be able to try to catch his friend in time.

Unfortunately for the blonde, someone else had caught Kanra; Hanzo. Shizuo skidded to a stop before scowling a bit.

"Are you okay, miss?" The ninja asked as he helped the raven-haired girl up.

"Hai; I'm okay, thank you very much." Kanra replied with a smile as Hanzo suddenly felt blood rushed to his face.

"D-Do you happen to be a Kunoichi?"

"Hm? A Kunoichi? Wha-" Kanra was unable to finish her question because Hanzo cut her off.

"T-this is very embarrassing b-but… after this exam… will you help my find the ultimate scroll and bear my child?" The ninja asked bluntly as he held both of Kanra's small hands in his own.

"Pardon?" The girl asked as she tipped her head to the side in confusion.

* * *

**Shizuo's P.O.V**

"Hah…hah…" I panted while trying to catch my breath.

Chasing Kanra can be such a pain sometimes… she acts just like Erika when the crazed girl goes into fujoshi-mode, only it's with people for Kanra instead of... ugh... two _guys_.

"Hey you! Would you like a drink? My name's Tonpa by the way." A guy offered me.

"Yeah, thanks Tonpa." I took the orange can offered to me and was about to drink it until I heard something that instantly got my blood boiling.

_"T-this is very embarrassing b-but… after this exam… will you help my find the ultimate scroll and bear my child?"_ The baldy asked as I crushed the can in my hand.

I felt the juice spurt out of the can when I crushed it.

If only the can was the baldy's head in front of me…

_"Pardon?"_

'_Thank goodness Kanra is such an airhead at times…' _I thought to myself as I made the can in my hand into some sort of ball.

"W-Will yu-" I didn't let the bastard ask again; I threw the smashed can at him.

The can shot across the room like a bullet. Unfortunately, the baldy was able to dodge it. The can imbedded itself deeply in the wall beside the baldy.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

'_Damn! I missed him!' _I thought to myself as people stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?!" I snapped.

Everyone quickly turned away.

I began walking towards Kanra as she turned to face me.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! I forgot you were here too! Gomen!" She yelled out.

"Tch; I was here the whole time flea! How could you not notice?!" I yelled back.

"Gomen…" Kanra apologized once more as I continued to walk till I was in front of her.

"Tch…" I grunted before I patted her head as she beamed at me. "I-it's okay…" I muttered before turning my nearly redden face away.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that you shouldn't throw things at people?" A voice asked.

I turned to face the baldy with a scowl.

"No; Shizu-chan throw things at people on a daily bases. It ranges from signs, vending machines, cars, etc." Kanra bluntly replied for me as I felt a vein pop on my forehead.

"Why yo-" I was cut off by an annoying ringing sound as a lavender-haired guy was revealed behind the wall.

Thankfully, he soon turned the damn thing making the annoying sound off. If he didn't, I would've turned it off my self… in my own way… (a.k.a crushing the alarm to tiny bits...)

"I apologize for the wait." The guy said as everyone turned their attention to him.

I looked at Kanra and just like I had expected, she was sparkling and beaming again.

"What an interesting looking person! Don't you think so Shizu-chan?" She asked me as I sighed.

"Whatever." I replied as the lavender-haired guy started talking again.

"The entry period for Hunter applications has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

"Finally…" I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something Shizu-chan?" Kanra asked me with her cu-

I mentally beat my mind to a pulp once again before telling Kanra that I said nothing. The lavender-haired guy up front then began talking again.

"A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead."

'_Kanra and I lack nothing…besides; I will never allow Kanra to get hurt!' _I mentally commented to myself.

"Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

'_As if everyone would turn back after coming this far…by the way, how is that guy even able to talk? Where's his mouth' _I mentally commented to myself once more.

"Very well. All 407 applicants will participate in Phase One." The guy continued to talk as I noticed his moving mustache.

'_So…his mouth is his mustache? That doesn't make any sense! And it's connected to his nose! Wait, his mouth is probably under his mustache! But it must be very small to be there… and is right under his nose…Gah! Why do I even care where the guy's mouth is?! My mind is going to explode if I keep thinking about this! Of course thinking about Kanra can also ma- Gah! Where the hell did that thought come from?!' _I continued to mentally talk to myself. I then felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality.

"Shizu-chan! You should really pay attention more you know! Now let's go!" Kanra scolded me before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the group of jogging people.

"Huh? What? The exam is starting?" I asked; confused.

Maybe I _should_ pay more attention to things…

"Yes it is you protozoan! The guy –his name is Satotz by the way- is Phase One's examiner and he said he would take us to Phase Two! Now hurry up or we'll lose Satotz-san and the other examinees!"

"So following Satotz is Phase One?" I asked as Kanra and I began to jog.

"Hai! Now hurry up!"

"Okay! Geez…" I mumbled before smirking.

I jogged behind Kanra before suddenly picking her up bridal-style; she started to blush furiously as I continued to smirk.

"W-what- What in the world do you think you're doing Heiwajima Shizuo?! Put me down this instant!" Kanra yelled as she struggled in my arms.

"Nope." I replied childishly.

"W-Wha- Why?! Why won't you put me down you retard?!"

"I'll put you down once we reach the group all right?"

"W-Wha- f-fine…" Kanra mumbled before pouting.

I softly chuckled to myself.

'_Cute~' _I thought to myself.

I didn't mentally beat up my mind again this time because it's true; Kanra _is_ cute.

…

… That's just a compliment! It's not that I like Kanra or anything…

* * *

Kuro: ...So... how's the chapter? Did it make anyone squeal? Did anyone find Hanzo's and Kanra's interaction funny? I hope so... and Shizu-Shizu is such a tsun-tsun here... Sorry if the story is too cheesy... Honto ni Gomenasai... Oh and I kept the dialogues the same since I feel that it wouldn't be right to change it…

By the way, did anyone notice the reference in here that refers to a certain monk in InuYasha? ^.^


	3. Onwards to Phase 2! Reunion!

**Kuro: …And as you can see, I'm back…sorry for the long wait; it seems I have taken too long to get things sorted out…anyways, after this update, there will be some new changes to the way I do things:**

**1) From now on, I will reply to reviewers through PM messaging (as soon as I can) but if they are Guests, then I will continue to reply to them through my A/N, but…**

**2) My A/N will now just be at the end of my chapters because they are usually pretty long and when I finally make an update, you would just want to get to the point (story) already instead of reading my apologies multiple times over and over again…**

**3) Disclaimer is the only thing that will not be at the bottom; it will be the first thing you see before you get to the actual story…if it is a new story, you will see the disclaimer and warnings for at least 2-3 times before it is gone, unless there's something new…that way, you won't have to see the same thing over and over again like with my A/N's… (And since this story isn't exactly 'new', the next update won't have any disclaimer and warnings since you would already know them.)**

**(Btw; update to updating info on my prof…)**

**And that's pretty much it…oh! And all of these changes will just take place in the next update(s) so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Hunter x Hunter OR Durarara! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY!**

**WAIT! ONE MORE THING! (sorry…):**

_**HAPPY (late…) BIRTHDAY **_ 385! _**I hope that you had a wonderful birthday and **_**"ButterKing" **_**and I want to say that you are the best cousin ever~~ (by the way, we're using 'codenames' here because…you know…)**_

* * *

**Underground Tunnel: 3****rd**** P.O.V**

Approximately, four hours have passed since the beginning of the exam, and everyone was still running. Many applicants had already fallen yet the examiner continues to increase his pace.

Unlike most others, Kanra's and Shizuo's breath were still a bit even and were also not sweating as much. They would always play a game of 'Chase' on a daily basis back in Ikebukuro so running for four hours non-stop doesn't affect them as much as it would for others.

The only reason why Shizuo had been tired when they were still at the starting point of the exam was because he was chasing Kanra all over the place at full speed…and also because the raven-haired girl had dragged the fake-blond all over the place before the two even arrived at the exam site too.

"Ne, Shizu-chan…ever since we arrived, I haven't seen a single trace of Hi-kun at all…Do you think he…got mad at us since we couldn't enter the last Hunter Exam and meet him there as we had promised?" Kanra asked her childhood friend with a solemn expression as she continued to jog beside the blond.

"Huh? Something like _that_ wouldn't make _him _angry. But the fact that you got into the hospital most likely did…and besides, you were in the hospital! You can't enter an exam where you risk your life in it with broken bones and wounds!" Shizuo replied as Kanra chuckled.

"Well your right about that; if I had to enter an exam like this during that time, I would've already pass out from an open wound or something. And we probably couldn't find Hi-kun earlier because of all the humans here! May- Ah! Shizu-chan! Do you want to see who finishes first?" Kanra asked her slightly elder childhood friend, changing the subject.

"Hm? What did you say?" Shizuo asked back; not paying attention to the girl before.

"I said…wanna see who can get out of this place first?" The raven-haired girl asked once again as a smirk grew on her face "…Or are you too _scared_ that I will _beat_ you?"

"…Oh you're on!" the fake-blond answered as he felt a vain pop in anger.

And the race began between the two, just as a race also began with another duo as well.

A few minutes later, the two pair of duos almost got through to the exit and with their last burst of energy, ran as fast as they could through the exit just as Satotz stopped.

"Goal!" Four voices shouted in unison.

"Haha! I won Shizu-chan!"

"No you didn't!"

"Ne, who was faster?" Two voices asked Satotz in unison, the voices belonging to Kanra and Gon.

"I believe that all four of you crossed the finish line simultaneously." The seemingly mouth-less man replied as Kanra and Gon blinked in surprise.

"Eh? Four? Who are the other two?" The raven-haired girl and the spiky-haired boy said in unison yet again before turning to face each other and stared.

After a few moments of continuous staring of no blinking, the two finally blinked before screaming in realization.

"Aah! When did you get there?!" Kanra and Gon shouted at each other in unison (again).

'_Sheesh; they're slow…' _A certain fake-blond thought to himself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry miss! Mito-san told me not to be rude to girls but I guess I still…"

"Ah; it's alright! And sometimes I consider myself not a girl… anyways, what's your name?" Kanra happily replied before asking for the spiky-haired 12-year-old's name.

"My name is Gon; Freeces Gon! What's your name miss?"

"My name is Orihara Kan-"

"K-Kanra-nee?! What are you doing here?!" Killua suddenly shouted in surprise when he finally recognized the female in front of him.

"Eh?" Kanra said before turning her body to face the direction of the familiar voice before squealing in realization "Ah! Lua-chan! I haven't seen you in quite a while!"

Suddenly (and/or magically?), the raven-haired girl appeared before the unsuspecting white-haired boy and glomped him.

Killua's face began to redden in embarrassment as a certain 'tsun-tsun' blondie began to feel a bit jealous.

"Oi! Kanra! You're gonna choke the kid to death!" Shizuo yelled as Kanra snapped back to reality.

The raven-haired girl quickly released Killua from her grasps before the poor boy might never see daylight again.

Soon, every other participant (that were not yet passed out) of the exam began to gather around the area the group of four were in and the entrance back to the tunnel began to close off, leaving an unfortunate guy (who had been _so_ close…) behind, just as Satotz had finished telling everyone important yet disturbing info about the place everyone was currently in.

Ignoring the (poor) guy, Satotz continued talking, "These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey."

This turned everyone's attention back to the lavender-haired man.

Satotz continued, "An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit…Hence the name Swindlers Swamp." Satotz turned his back against the participants before continuing "Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

'_Huh…how interesting…there was a place such as this that I have never known of…amazing…!' _Kanra thought to herself as her eyes began to sparkle, just as Shizuo silently sighed to himself, knowing _exactly _what his childhood friend was thinking.

The crowd grew in a slight uproar before their attention was taken by a sudden shout.

"Don't let them fool you!"

"Hm? Who said that?" Kanra asked, turning her attention to where the voice probably came from like everyone else.

"Beats me…" Shizuo commented as a battered man walked out from the corner of the wall of the entrance back into the tunnel back to the exam site.

"D-Don't fall for it…He's lying to you!" The battered man yelled out loud while pointing at Satotz. "He's an imposter! He isn't an examiner…I'm the real examiner."

'_Oh really?' _Kanra thought to herself with a blank expression.

Being an informant and working with different people…and having to be cautious all the time, the raven-haired girl had seen through the battered man's trap; she already knew that the self-proclaimed 'real' examiner was lying.

"He's lying." Kanra muttered out.

"Huh? What?" Shizuo asked, turning his attention to his friend.

Kanra sighed, "You never listen to me do you, Shizu-chan…"

"Oi!"

Kanra sighed again, "Anyways, _that _guy…" The girl pointed at the battered man "…is the r_eal _imposter. He was lying. And do you see the Satotz-san look-alike-monkey over there?"

"Huh? O-Oh; yeah I see it." Shizuo responded as Kanra remained a calm façade.

"It's still alive; watch." The raven-haired girl said before taking out one of her signature switch-blade and threw it right past the Man-face Ape, grazing it's cheek, drawing blood, and causing the monkey to 'jump back to life' and run away in fright.

Just as the girl had done this, a certain someone else threw his cards like knives at both the Satotz and the self-proclaimed real examiner, killing the battered man while Satotz had simply caught his cards between his fingers. Everyone's attention was now averted once again, but this time, towards Hisoka; the one who threw the cards, and a few who had seen the switchblade, towards Kanra.

While as for Kanra and Shizuo…who ignored whatever else was going on, Hisoka explained how he figured out who was the real examiner, awing many and scaring many with his blunt and violent action.

"O-Oi! T-That's…" Shizuo began as he stared at the 'joker' with wide-eyes alongside his childhood friend.

"I-It's…Hi-Mphm…!" Just as she was going to call out to her other childhood friend, Kanra clamped down on her own mouth.

"Huh? Why don't you just call him? Do you want me to call him?" Shizuo asked as Kanra flailed a bit.

"No!" She whispered-shouted "I want to surprise Hi-kun but right now is not a good time…"

"But why don't you ju-"

"Oh come on; just go along with it, please?" Kanra pleaded as her fake-blond friend sighed.

"Fine."

Just as the two childhood friends finished their conversation, the group of applicants began their run across the swamp…which led the two to unfortunately lose sight of their other childhood friend (for the time being) within the crowd of people.

* * *

**Later On… Still in Swindlers Swamp**

"Ah- Hi-ku- Arerere~? Where are those people leading him…?" Kanra asked no one in particular, before picking up her speed to follow the said group of people in front of her; off the course.

"O-Oi! Where are you going?! We're going to lose track of that pur- Oi!" Shizuo yelled after the raven-head before finally chasing after her.

Soon the group of people and Hisoka stopped in a clearing away from the other exam participants, a certain duo who had been tailing them hid behind a bush far from the group yet close enough to hear what they (the group) were saying.

"_Stop! Over there…" _A certain spiky haired guy whispered to his blond companion.

"Oh?" Kanra muttered when she noticed the newcomer duo a few feet away across from where she had been hiding with Shizuo.

"What is it?" The blond asked before looking at what his friend had been looking at. "Oh; it's those guys who are also in the exam; bet they're lost too… we really should get back to the main course before we lose sight of-"

"Ssh! They're saying something!" Kanra whispered to Shizuo, covering his mouth with a hand and placing a finger on her own using her other hand.

"_When I saw you last year," _A man with a stern-looking face started, never losing his stern expression_ "I knew you weren't Hunter material."_

"Why that jerk! What makes him think he can just say something like that to Hi-kun, what does he know?" Kanra whispered to her best friend as he sighed, agreeing with her though.

"_We'll spare you if you swear not to take the Hunter Exam again." _The man holding a pole beside "Stern-face" threatened as Kanra and Shizuo stared blankly at him.

"…Did I hear him right? Does he really think…"Shizuo started.

"…that he can actually win against Hi-kun and order him around…? Yes you heard right… and I'm wondering when we should make our appearance." Kanra answered.

'_It's those two again…' _Kurapika thought to himself when he finally noticed Kanra and Shizuo in the corner of his eye. _'What are they doing? And why didn't I sense them earlier?'_

Shaking off the thought (s), the young blond went back to watching the interactions between Hisoka and the group that wanted to mess with him.

Going back to Kanra and Shizuo…

"How should I know? You were the one that said to tail them and surprise Hisoka, but not at that other time, so I thought you would know!" Shizuo retorted as Kanra sighed.

"I have an idea but it depends on the outcome of what is going on in front of us. And I was just asking for your opinion, stupid protozoan…"

"What?!"

"Ssh…!"

Now to Hisoka…

"_Sure." _The flamboyant male simply answered, surprising the group of men surrounding him.

They didn't expect him to agree to their terms…

"_Huh?!"_

"_I'm passing the exam this year, so I won't need to retake it." _The red-head joker replied to the unasked question with confidence.

…Or so they thought.

"_Passing? Idiot! Look at this fog. It's impossible to determine which direction the main pack went!" _"Stern-face" spoke again.

"_Meaning we've all failed the exam!"_ The man holding a nun-chuck yelled.

'_Well fuck…' _Shizuo thought to himself in irritation when he registered what the men had said.

"No worries~ No worries~ We haven't failed yet, Shizu-chan." Kanra chimed.

"And how are you so sure?"

"…"

"See?"

"…And how are you so sure we are going to fail? Why are you listening to those jerks?" The raven-head retorted.

"…" Now it was Shizuo's turn to be silent.

"See?"

"Don't copy me!"

"But I didn't~" Kanra chimed back.

Going back to Hisoka again…

"_So that's why." _The joker chuckled with a smirk. _"Having already failed, you wish to play examiner. Hunters require prey. Why don't I play examiner… And judge whether you are Hunter material?" _He finished before drawing a card and faces it towards the group in front of him.

Already dripping cold sweat and outraged, the group gave they're battle cry and attacked Hisoka all at once… Only to be completely slaughtered within seconds… There was only one man left; the one who didn't attack head on with the rest (Stern-face).

"…That's sad; Hi-kun didn't even move from his spot and they all just died like that; I was hoping for a better show…" Kanra commented while pouting.

"Oi, oi…" Shizuo said, but agreeing with his childhood friend anyway, once again.

"_Now, then…" _Hisoka began, looking at the last man standing –who was sweating and shaking in fear; not even able to stand up anymore.

The man tried to crawl away as Hisoka casually walked after him.

"_H-H-Help!" _The man began _"Hel-"_

Before he even finished his word, he was stabbed in the back of his head by Hisoka's playing cards, which were as sharp as knives or even sharper.

Leorio and Kurapika could only gaped at what had just happened in mere minutes as Kanra and Shizuo stared blankly instead.

"…He could've just tested them a different way instead of flat out killing them you know…" Shizuo commented as Kanra sighed.

"Just as Shizu-chan will always Shizu-chan, Hi-kun will always be Hi-kun~"

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

Once again, back to Hisoka (and Leorio and Kurapika)

"Well?" Hisoka started, now looking at the still gaping blond and raven-head. "Care to participate, _in my little game of examiner?_"

The red-head soon began walking towards the tensed teens.

"Leorio," Kurapika whispered out "On my signal, we run in opposite directions."

"What?" The raven-head whispered back in slight confusion.

"He is vastly more experienced in real combat. The two of us won't stand a chance against him. We cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!" The blond explained as Hisoka continued walking closer, "magically" having a card in his right hand, ready to slice his victims.

"_**Now!" **_

At his signal, Kurapika and Leorio dashed in opposite direction as planned…

* * *

"Oh~ I see; blondie-kun over there had a pretty good idea… that is, if Hi-kun doesn't use both his hands…" (K)

"Oi; when are we going t-" (S)

"Ssh, ssh~ no worries, I got it all covered~" (K)

"Yeah right…" (S)

"Pardon?" (K)

"Nothing…" (S)

And _again _back to the main (?) point…

* * *

Hisoka was just about to walk away after giving out a mini maniacal laughter, but stopped when he noticed the figure of a person through the fog; it was Leorio.

"I just can't do it…" The raven-head started, with a stick in his right hand "This may not be my fight, but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it!" The teen yelled before charging at the red-head joker with his stick raised, ready to make a blow.

"Leorio?!" Kurapika yelled back in shock, not much farther away from the clearing, as it seems.

"Mm, I adore that look on your face." Hisoka commented with a smirk as Leorio continued charging.

"What?" Leorio muttered in shock when he seemed to have hit his target, but it had turned out to only be an illusion.

Just as the red-head was about to grab the raven-head teen from behind, a red ball attached to a rope seemed to flew out of nowhere and smacked Hisoka right on the left-side of his face.

…

"…Ouch." The blond and raven duo commented in unison as they continued watching.

…

"Not bad, little boy." Hisoka commented as Gon clutched on to his 'weapon' a bit tighter. "Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon."

The red-head then walking towards the boy, "Allow me a closer look."

* * *

"He won't do anything to the kid right?" Shizuo asked.

"…Probably…" Kanra replied after some thought.

"P-Probably?!"

"Sssh! And if something happens, we'll step in!"

"…Alright…"

* * *

Gon clutched onto his fishing rod even tighter as Leorio stood back up.

"Your fight is with me!" The spiky-haired teen shouted before rushing at Hisoka once more, only to be punched away.

But with his back turned against him, Gon took this as the opportunity to attack the red-headed joker. And so he did… but ended up attacking only an illusion instead, like it had been with Leorio earlier.

"You came to rescue your friend?" Hisoka asked from behind the boy, who quickly jumped away.

"What a good boy." The joker commented from behind the boy again.

Gon swung his fishing rod at Hisoka but of course, it turned out to be another illusion.

"And that expression…" Hisoka trailed as Gon began attacking while distancing himself from the joker at the same time. "Nice… Very nice."

"I'm getting excited now…"

* * *

"Don't tell me the years turned Hisoka into a…" Shizuo trailed as he began paling.

"Don't even think about it." Kanra immediately replied with a dead-panned expression.

"Bu-"

"Shut up."

"…"

* * *

Hisoka seemed to be slightly surprised when the hook of the Gon's fishing rod suddenly dipped down. With the joker somewhat distracted from the dust, Gon quickly went behind the red-head, readying his attack, and initiate it, only to be too late –Hisoka had grabbed him by the neck before he landed the blow.

"Oi! Hisoka! What the hell do you think yo- Whoa!" A voice yelled from somewhere before it disappeared with the rustling of a bush.

* * *

"What the hell Kanra?! We gotta do something! I me-" Shizuo whispered shouted only to be shut down by Kanra (yet again).

"Ssh! You almost blew our cover!" Kanra whispered shouted back as her blond friend felt anger beginning to boil up even more.

"Now's not the tim-"

"Shizu-chan. I know when Hi-kun is _truly _blood-thirsty."

"Bu-"

"And I know you do too."

"…"

"Calm down and watch…"

"…Al…Alright…"

* * *

Hisoka stared at/in the direction the voice was heard from before smirking. He turned his attention back to the boy he was depriving of oxygen and once he realized what he was doing, quickly released his hold. Gon fell to the ground, gasping for air as Hisoka knelt down to the boy's eye level.

"Do not fear." The red-head began as Gon looked up at him "I will not kill your friend. He passed."

* * *

"See? I told you so." Kanra said to her childhood friend as he remained silent for a period of time before responding.

"…Yeah." _'But still…'_

"Oh and Shizu-chan –get ready."

"Eh?"

A soft click came from Kanra's hand in her pocket as she smiled.

"O-Oi… I don't think that's would be such a nice thing to do after so many years…" Shizuo commented as he was suddenly filled with dread once he realized what his friend had been planning as a "surprise".

"Hehe~ When was I ever so nice? And don't worry, it's going to be fun~ And I know you want to get back at him too~"

"…I'm ready." Shizuo replied, after understanding what Kanra had meant.

"Hehe~"

* * *

Gon continued to stare at Hisoka, bewildered, as the joker smiled at him that he passed his so-called test as well.

"Grow up and become a fine Hunter." Said the joker before a bleeping was heard from him.

The red-head took out the source of the bleeping, a device, turned off the bleeping noise and looked at it.

"_Hisoka, you should get back here. We're nearly at the Phase Two site." _A voice informed from the device.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Hisoka replied before pressing a button on the device and standing up.

"It's always good to have friends." The joker said as he walked towards Leorio.

"_**Now!"**_

A feminine voice shouted before something flew at the red-head, who simply dodged it.

Gon who was still on the ground was not just confused by what was happening earlier, but also confused at what was happening now as well.

"HIIISOOKAA!" A certain blond yelled before uprooting a tree and throwing it at the red-head…

…Who narrowly missed the projectile this time.

'_Haha~ and it used to be 'KAAANRAAA!' Haha~' _the raven-head girl joked to herself as she ran.

Gon and Kurapika stared in shock as a smiling Kanra ran towards Hisoka with an opened switchblade.

"Kanra-san and Shizuo-san?!" Gon shouted in shock. _'What are they doing?!'_

"Wha- Stop! I'm sure you seen what he just did! You'll get killed!" Kurapika shouted after snapping out of his shock.

Kanra ignored his warning and called back, "It's fine~"

'_What? Is she crazy?' _Kurapika thought to himself in shock (once again).

Just as the raven-head girl was about to stab the joker in front of her, her attack was blocked by one of the said joker's cards.

"Oya, oya, is this how you greet a friend after so long? What a surprise…" Hisoka commented as the 'by-standers' remained shocked.

'_They know each other?!' _Gon and Kurapika mentally yelled.

Poor boys… So many things were happening to them/in front of their eyes without letting them even grasp the chance to even process it all…

"Hehe~ It was supposed to be a surprise in the first place~" Kanra replied with a smile as she added more pressure to her hand holding the switchblade.

"A surprise indeed~" Hisoka commented before jerking his hand, flinging Kanra's switchblade away.

The blade fell behind the raven-head girl as her look of surprise soon became one that was amused.

"And of course you always beat me, Hi-kun~" Kanra said before giving the red-head a quick hug… and then turning around to pick up her blade.

She then beckoned for her blond friend to some over to where she is. Shizuo complied and once he got there, held out a hand towards the red-head with a scowl. Hisoka grabbed it and the two shook hands.

"Nice to see you again, _buddy_." Shizuo said with a forced smile as he added pressure to Hisoka hand.

Noticing what the blond was doing, Hisoka smiled back and did the same as pay back.

"And nice to see you too, _blondie_."

A vein seemed to pop in Shizuo's head before the two began added more and more pressure on each other's' hands, seemingly trying to break them off, as lightning seem to battle between the two.

"Hi-kun, Shizu-chan, I know you guys like to fight with each other but please, don't we all need to get to the 2nd phase area?" Kanra reminded the two, who quickly pulled their hands away.

"Oh, right…" Shizuo grumbled as Kanra clasped her hands together.

"Why don't we all go together? And I'm sure Hi-kun knows where it us because of his _reliable_ information~" Kanra suggested, referring to the device that Hisoka had.

"…"

* * *

Kuro: Well... It's some scenes are trailing off from what the actual anime has but to have this story the exact same as the anime would be quite boring, no? And not to mention at wouldn't be right either... And besides, this _is _a _fan fiction_ ^.^

And... It also recently occurred to me that I never responded to the reviews from chapter 1, after checking over th previous chapter to seeif I did respond to the reviews but only to find that I didn't... anyways:

Icera \- Well, if you have read this chapter... then yes ^.^

Lilypup24 \- Why thank you ^.^ And here's another update~

Bob is life \- ...The Hunter Exam + Hisoka...?


End file.
